


Acid Rain

by surenlicious



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, BAMF Uchiha Obito, BAMF Women, Because that's Konan's Akatsuki peeps, Exploring this village's potential, Heck even Amegakure deserved better, I need to write my trashy son better, Konan deserved better, Let Konan be badass please, Some original characters to poke around with, Taking back Akatsuki, Uchiha Obito Lives, Useful Feudal Lords, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surenlicious/pseuds/surenlicious
Summary: Not once has Konan trusted Uchiha 'Madara'. A relic from the past has no right to tear at the ideology so carefully constructed by Yahiko and Nagato. With Nagato's mind twisted and Amegakure's future becomes more and more endangered Konan reaches out to Madara for a little manipulation of her own in order to seize Akatsuki back.Starting off, by building an army of her own. An army of Ame shinobi.





	1. Drain

 

The rain felt acidic again today.

 

 

Amber eyes narrow slowly as the stale scents from the murky waters surrounding Ame become mingled with the metallic scents coming from the buildings. Konan waits within the ruins of the Northern sector, the one place Amegakure allowed war to explode in full fury surrounded by its alloyed walls. The North was something even the old Akatsuki had problems with, Konan remembers this vividly. Not because of whatever poor shinobi Hanzo would deploy, no.

It was because of other organisations fighting for Ame's future. Ame ninja all coming together in the forms of mercenaries, freedom fighters and rouge nin united under the banner of not letting the North be claimed by non-Ame shinobi but not by Hanzo either. The scum of Amegakure, Hanzo had called them, yet it was this scum that made sure Hanzo never got a good grip on choking this part of the war-torn village. 

 It was the perfect ground for meeting with that charlatan, 'Uchiha 'Madara'.

 As the rain drizzled around her gently, Konan tucked her hands into her sleeves folding a single thick paper sheet. Even decades after the revolution, the area was still drenched in the heavy emotions that never unified Ame as one. As her nimble fingers folded her creation into existence, Konan silently hoped that tenacity would infuse and strengthen her iron will. 

No matter the outcome, Konan had been looking into new options and as much as she loathed this man that had in many way usurped Akatsuki...

...he was a good choice for what she wanted to do next.

 

**::---x---::**

 

"...Konan."

 

Her gaze does not once waver from the ringed eyes boring holes at her. "These people...are not affiliated with Hanzo's crumbled rule. They belong to Amegakure and thus, to you."

Pain slowly looks down at the scroll Konan gave him moments before. It was a formal invitation from one of the rebel groups from the time of Amegakure's civil war. As he reads through the content again, Konan makes another soundless step toward him.

Before she can make another solid point, Pain's monotonic voice breaks her off. "What guarantee do you see here that allows me to trust them?"

Konan's poise doesn't falter. "...We have no army, Nagato."

Ringed eyes blink very slowly.

Amber eyes close briefly before Konan says gently, "We barely have the Genin to take D-rank missions on, and I will say no more on the status of our Jounin. We cannot build Ame in the way that it was...let alone how we want it."

The atmosphere in the room becomes thick as Konan feels Pain's chakra fill it slowly. He is irked, but knows she speaks the truth. 

And Konan also knows of the treachery causing Yahiko's death and how it means Nagato will trust no more. She, for many years, did the same. Cursed at the gods, cursed at the fates and countless of shinobi whom by now must have felt the brunt of her rancor coming off of her in waves.

She did until she saw how the North of Amegakure was still in ruins. How the children couldn't become shinobi if only to learn how to protect themselves, because there were barely enough Chuunin and Jounin to instruct them. How the civilians moved through the streets of Ame quietly, fear still in their eyes even though their 'God' and 'Angel' had saved them from Hanzo's suffocating rule.

It simply wasn't enough.

 She was taken from her throughs when she felt a cold hand place the scroll back in her own. Pain stared at her for a long time, having moved soundlessly to return her the messenger's scroll. His hand dropped lifelessly by his side again after his task was complete, and took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"...I will not take such a risk." He tells her quietly after a pause, but Konan feels the dangerous edge to his tone. A tone coming only from being reminded where that former trust once led them and what it did.

But Konan has known this man for many years. Known him for long enough to know what effect his actions have had on her, and how they shaped her from brittle to adamantine.

Amber eyes look up to glare directly into the Sage's eyes, and says slowly "You would let our people wither then?"

Pain's expression remains stoic, but Konan sees the faint twitch of his fingers. Sees Nagato's brief faltering control over the body of her once beloved friend.

"I did not say-"

"But you will not look into it either."

Konan gives her old friend another look before side-stepping him and moving herself to stand in front of the large window, Pain's back still facing her. With the rain pelting gently against the glass, Konan tries again. 

"We need our shinobi back, Nagato." She says again, her voice more steely but more to herself than to him. "Amegakure cannot survive another wave of bloodshed. This at least you agree with."

She sees Pain slowly turn toward her in the window's reflection, but his eyes are still cold. "They can easily be usurpers. If my reign falls..." 

His words hang ominously in the air and Konan let's them. Of course the same thought haunted her as well. Yet as things stand now, it almost seem not to matter of Pain's reign indeed does fall.

All they brought thus far to their people in the 20 years of their rule, was peace. The economy hasn't flared back to life, instead it remained stagnant. The only new shinobi produced were of Chuunin at best. In order to boost the economy, Amegakure took countless of S-rank missions and giving them to shinobi that couldn't even handle them.

Konan clenched her jaw. This had to change and swiftly. So she peered over her shoulder and glanced at her partner. "I will ask you again. Will you take the invitation?"

"I will not." Came the instant reply. The Akatsuki leader than turned and began striding towards the door. Resting a hand on the doorknob, he added "See to it this will be handled as we have always done."

The door closed surprisingly softly, but it did not aid Konan's mood.

Looking down at her scroll, Konan knew what had to be done. 

 

It just wasn't going to be pretty.

 

**::---x---::**

 

"I believe...you called for a favor?"

 

The sonorous tones of Madara's voice break Konan from her musings as she looks to her left to find their secret leader watching the broken remains of the once thriving area. He stands with his arms folded over his chest, not giving her a mere glance. 

Konan hums in agreement, taking mental notes of how he appeared without chakra to warn her of his presence, before raising her scroll up for him to see. 

A sideways glance, the glint of red peering through his spiralled mask, and a sigh.

"Tell me I did not come here for your politics, _Konan_." Madara utters, putting a warning emphasis on her name. "If you have time to play childish games, you can-"

"What do you know of the ruins you see here before you?" Konan interrupts him coldly. Of course all Madara has eyes for are the Bijuu, but Konan has no time to hunt chakra monsters when her own village is crumbling apart.

Now she has his full attention, and the subtle irritation she felt coming from him changes slowly into something more sinister. "What about _them_?" He asks venomously.

Konan lowers her scroll before looking down at it. "They should be rebuild. And..." 

Her amber eyes ignite with a blaze of their own as she looks directly into his eyes, daring him to oppose. "...Nagato is the reason it isn't."

The rain slowly begins to fall at a faster pace and the droplets increase in size. Thunder rumbles above them, but Konan lets the rain do it's work. Madara stares at her incredulously before he looks away from her at the ruins and let's out a cold chuckle. 

"...Well now." Madara says, and Konan hears the disdain in his voice. "I was not aware of the dissension between you two."

Konan doesn't say anything, but she knows he just _loves_ this. Madara needs Nagato, and while that initially got him Akatsuki to do as he wanted, it can also be used as a leverage.

Konan steadies herself back into focus. "Is that not what you want?" She counters easily. "Any discord between him and me works in your favor."

Madara hums, but doesn't answer right away. "Then why are you in need of me? If this is not about the bijuu, which I am reminding you off are your _priority_...then what is it?"

"You have intel on the shinobi world that not even the Kage are aware off." Konan says flatly, sagaciously reminding him of this fact, "And I want to use it."

Asking a man she loathed and never trusted (as Yahiko drilled into them when Madara first approached them) for something nearly all shinobi are willing to die for, was something Konan knew would cause Yahiko to turn in his grave.

But she was doing this for his sake too. Specifically, the dream he died for.

"And...why would I do that?" Madara asked, using a tone as if dealing with an unruly child. Konan called upon every self-restraint to keep her killing intent as non-existent as she needed it to be. Then she slowly looked to him, the rain hammering down on the both of them, and looked him dead in the eyes as she said, "Because without Nagato, Akatsuki will disintegrate and you will have nothing to build on."

She feels something malefic flare up before it dies down as quickly as it came, and when she looks to her side Madara is fully turned to her.

Oh, _that_ suddenly got his attention. 

"I would give my blood for this village, and see no reason to hesitate to add yours to it as well." Konan speaks slowly, making sure every word is uttered clearly. "Akatsuki is no more than a tool for you to realize your goal...and it matters not to you what becomes of those that 'help' you until the very end."

" _Konan_." Madara begins, and doesn't bother hiding the rising surge of chakra or the malice dripping off his tone, "I would be _very_ careful of the words you choose next."

"Allow me to extend that same warning to you as well, _Madara._ " Konan states icily, her skin and clothes splitting as her paper insidiously begins to peel off of her. "The only reason you have a foot in Akatsuki, is because of Nagato. The false promises you've laid down in front of each member is worth nothing, as they cannot realize their own goals whilst in our service. The Bijuu are one thing...but you need Nagato's _life_ to ressurrect yourself....or so you claim."

Paper surrounds them both, forming a dome as it slowly closes them in. 

The sharingan glows eerily in the enclosing darkness, but Madara doesn't do anything yet. Konan knows he will let her play out her strategy, for she knows this man loves putting people back in places they can never stand up again from. 

But she has one thing, no matter how it breaks her own heart, that can tip the scales in her favor. 

_It just isn't going to be pretty._

She hears a chuckle again, and even in the darkness Konan hears it to be mirthless. 

"And you think you can wrestle control back from me by killing me here...isn't that right Konan?" Madara asks her, amusement seeping through his words.

Paper wings levitate Konan high above the ground, but her expression remains cold. 

"Not you, Madara."

Before the Uchiha has a chance to reply, she elaborates.

 

" _Nagato_."

 

The name is spat out in vehemence, and Konan's amber eyes lit up with unwavering tenacity. 

The Uchiha is quiet for a moment, before he speaks again.

" _That_ is your plan?" He asks incensed. "Remove Nagato and think I will not step up-"

Konan speeds forward and hovers right in front of the masked face.

"You will need the rinnegan. How long do you think Nagato can upkeep the Six Paths of Pain? Did you fail to see that Nagato has been exerting those eyes to the point their usage is being endangered?"

Konan lowers her voice. "Eventually...the rinnegan will crumble to nothing. Time is running out, Madara. Whatever you ocular users have with your eye obsession, it is bound to end. At this rate, Akatsuki is going to be useless without its Eyes of Power, and I have not even started addressing Itachi's pitiful state yet."

She quickly dodges the sudden movement of his arm as he tries to snag her by the throat and Konan's wings spread out and she raises her own hand against him. "Watch _carefully_." She warns him in a low voice and lights up a few of her papers in the dome.

As both she and Madara look up, the exploding tags making up the dome are lit up. But on a closer look, there are other papers mingled in between them as well.

"This dome..." Konan says slowly. "I do not yet know what makes you intangible...but even you will have trouble crossing chakra deconstructing seals...will you not? If your intangibility suddenly stopped when you were phasing through objects...." Her lips pull back in the ghost of a eerie smile.

"I wonder if you could still function when accidently bisected...?" 

The reply she receives is instant and filled with hatred. 

"You'll find I have plently of tricks up my sleeve, girl. Do not think I'd hesitate to blow us _both_ up." 

"Then why haven't you yet?"

Sealing techniques weren't a usual part of Konan's arsenal, but whatever she had managed to pick up on the rare occasion Nagato shared some of his knowledge with her came surprisingly in handy now. Even so, Konan knew it was only a matter of time before Madara would do something drastic to free himself from his position and _still_ get away with it.

 

" _Why_ exactly do you need me?"

 

Konan blinks as the question seemed to come as a startling surprise. Conversing wasn't something she'd expected with Madara of all people when tensions had run so high. 

"I do this for Ame." She replied simply. No need reveal true intentions here.

"For Ame you say." Madara repeats as if mulling over the words. "And Nagato does not hold Ame's interest according to you?"

Konan would have bristled but she knew this man likes to get under one's skin. "Are your eyes incapable of perceiving Ame's current state? _That_ is why I need you."

Instantly, Konan dissolves the paper dome and the rain pelts down on the both of them mercilessly. "Look at these ruins." She orders, and Madara glances at the ruins. 

Konan slowly stands next to him. "I have a duty to my people. Eventually, Nagato's body cannot upkeep the Six Paths technique and that is when the rinnegan will decay. It isn't something I have discussed with him yet...but you obviously need those...eyes."

Madara stares at her skeptically, but Konan no longer feels the burning sting of his chakra flaring up now. "Then I assume you want to use my contacts while I am allowed to keep using Nagato? And if I do not comply, you will kill Nagato and destroy his rinnegan."

"Something along those lines, yes." Konan answers, glacing at him.

Another cold chuckle.

 

"I _refuse_."

 

Konan stares at him for a long while, the chakra surging back up but then she returns the smile she knows he wears and says coldly, "I know."

 

In the far distance, the Western Tower rumbles with explosions as Konan's paper bombs detonate sending the very symbol of Pain's rule to the ground.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konan is such a intriguing character. She holds her own in a men's world, yet remains exceptionally loyal to Nagato. I therefore find it increadibly tragic Kishimoto wasted such a character and never mentions her again even...so I wanted to see what I can do for her in a fic of my own. Let me also add, as much as I love Naruto there are just some things that really make zero sense. The Uchiha poking out their eyes and stuffing them back in is one such...example. The way how Kishimoto uses his female characters is another. I know Konan cares for Nagato but blind loyalty isn't something I think she'd upkeep. Ah well, let me try and see what I can work with. :)
> 
> Also, come say hi to me on Tumblr @surenlicious! :D


	2. Acrid

The downpour of the rain increased viciously.

 

The Northern sector of Amegakure filled up slowly as the ruins functioned like barriers to make sure the waters didn't escape and flood the village. From the spires of the tallest buildings crawled countless of Ame shinobi making their way to the crumbled remains of Pain's broken tower, as if all responding to a singular order that was neither uttered not signed. 

There was no panic, no chaos or disarray. It was as if the shinobi rushing to the broken tower moved according to drilled vaticination. As if knowledge to the 'fall' of their God was already set in stone.

Konan glanced up at them in mildly assessed pride, not entirely unable to hide the fact she's still proud to have been born in Ame.

With that pride comes her duty as village head and it is that very knowledge that makes Konan's expression twist from soft admiration to an devoid expression as she lowers her gaze and bores amber eyes into a blazing, fuming sharingan.

Slightly surprised Madara didn't force her into a genjutsu right then and there, Konan hums.

"Why so upset, _Madara_?" She rebuts him, using the same condescending tone this man used on her before. When no reply came, Konan narrows her eyes as she continues to probe for openings, ready to hew them forcibly if none would be found. She slowly strides around him, increasing dread oozing off her as the rain nearly seems to sing a war cry amongst the Ame shinobi not yet gathered.

"Was it not you whom choose _not_ to assist me?" Konan asks him quietly, watching meticulously for any tells and signs that her usurper is going to murder her. 

 

When still nothing happens Konan comes to a stop right behind Madara's back, leaning over as she delivers her whisper to his ear dreadfully, "No Nagato....means no Eye of the Moon plan."

 

The sudden surge of boiling hot chakra, steam sizzling up from rocky the crevices and Konan swiftly jumps up and forms her paper wings as a massive (if not somewhat sloppy) stream of fire shoots past her creating a thick, steamy mist. 

"You _wench_." 

Amber eyes narrow at the vehement tone. "This coming from the charlatan." Konan replies softly and her wings fan out. Countless paper sheets fold manically before forming tiny arrowheads and pelting down on the ground forcing Madara to move.

At least, he should have. 

With no sound to alert her to retreating footsteps, caused Konan levitate herself higher as she gathered more altitude. There was a advantage to fighting in the Northern sector; there were no tall buildings for enemy shinobi to easily hide in. Everything was crumbled, broken and ruined. It leveled all fighting to an equal footing. 

Given Madara's intangibilty, Konan knew she needed to stay as far away from his ground. Fighting on the ground meant more advantages for Madara, given how long he survived. This man had too many backups and techniques that put even the generations from the Warring States Era to shame. Without extensive knowledge, Konan had no formula ready to kill him. That didn't mean she come without tricks however. 

Sharp eyes watched and her keen ears listened, yet Konan's thoughts went to another thing she did not understand; why had Madara not captured her in a genjutsu yet? Was he just being overconfident? Did he feel she was no threat?

At least two times had Konan hovered close to his face, seen his sharingan and seen it be _active_. Her chakra was still flowing normally, and her body didn't give any warning signs either.

Investigating Madara's abilities and formulating a plan that would surely put him to death was something Konan had high in her agenda, but not as high as helping her people _first_. Madara had to be dealt with, but it couldn't come at the expense of everything Yahiko fought and died for.

Another sudden spike of chakra halted Konan's thoughts, this time she felt the chakra south from her position. Konan whipped around and dove down as she flew beneath a spiralled stream of fire. Madara was using the steam to hide himself but chakra couldn't be cloaked forever. 

And using Fire Release didn't help to keep your position a secret either.

More streams of fire were launched at her, smaller, more dense and concentrated. Paper stretched and twisted, and Konan maneuvered herself past the barrage of fire as she went full force into the cascading rain coating herself and her paper with the acrid waters.

Stretching out a hand, Konan gathered her paper and mashed them together in their maximum density forming a long javelin. Bringing her other hand to her chest, thicker and sturdier paper sheets collected and spread across her cloak before attaching themselves to her wings cloaking her full. Clutching her javelin close, Konan pulled out the thick paper sheet she had been folding while she was waiting for Madara and attached it to the spear's head.

Another stream of fire came directly at her, and Konan picked up more speed and she flew right in the inferno, the heat quelled by being drenched by the downpour of assisted rain and the paper armor flawlessly taking the full brunt of the fire blast.

Raising the spear, Konan aimed and threw her javelin with an enraged snarl at the location of the fire and heard it make contact with a sickening _squelch._

Reaching the site, Konan gave one strong flap of her wings and the steam dispersed revealing Madara glaring murder at her, the paper spear embedded deep in his left shoulder.

Konan lands on her feet gracefully as she remains unphased by the injured usurper's hateful glare, burned paper sheets peeling off of her. Nagato's chakra deconsruction seals were holding thus keeping Madara tangible, and Konan made sure to make a vicious mental note of that. 

"Do not think I am through with you yet, Konan." The masked man replies in a bloodcurdling tone. His left arm slowly raises up and Konan's blood freezes when she sees him break the left side of his mask-

 

When she hears ten pairs of feet land behind her.

 

Madara stops mid-motion, glaring at the new shinobi. Konan peers over her shoulder and sighs gently. 

Bless her people, truly.

"Lady Angel." A deep male voice says politely as he tips his head. "It appears this is the right time for us to assist."

Madara gives off a low growl, but his hand slowly leaves his mask. Konan sees a massive fissure running from top to bottom, putting the newly acquired knowledge of Madara's physical strength away for later.

"Back-up, I see." Madara chuckles superciliously. "What an odd strategy to use here, Konan. First calling me in for a favor...then thwarting my carefully constructed plans which you and Nagato _both_ approved off...only for you to kill off the latter and blackmailing me into still aiding you. Oh and...using your pets to tip the odds to your favor...Not entirely a fair fight, don't you think so Konan...?"

"You would speak to me of fair fights, Madara?" Konan repeats, adding a glacial cold to her tone. "You _used_ Nagato. You slithered your way into Akatsuki blinding Nagato and worsening his worldview for a plan that will doom us all. It is nothing but genocide and your using Yahiko's Akatsuki- no, _MY_ Akatsuki for that."

Paper begins to swirl around her feet, and soon expands as it circles around all twelve of them. As Konan prepares her chakra for a technique that should make Madara move in the way she needs him to, thunder rumbles ominously across the skies and the downpour of rain turns _cautsic_.

The masked Ame shinobi behind Konan look up simultaneously, before the same man whom addressed Konan before speaks again. "Lady Angel, we must..."

Before his sentence is finished, Madara looks to his clothing as steam begins to come off of it, before he realizes what is going on and he hastily activates his signature technique and warps out of reality. Konan's eyes widen at his sudden escape, and it isn't long before the entire village has steam coming from the buildings and the entire ward seems to sizzle. Shinobi still seem to run around like nothing new is happening, but it is only now Konan sees the sickly yellow color of the clouds above her.

"This is..." Konan muses as she holds out her hand but her bare skin remains unaffected. The rain keeps on pelting, but the intensity of the downpour is slowly decreasing. The stale scent also seems to be leaving, confirming to Konan there really was nothing _natural_ about the rain she just witnessed. It also means she now has unofficially declared war with a relic from the past, if Madara's story is to be believed. 

Amber eyes narrow. No, regardless of _who_ this shinobi is he is still a threat to everything alive and must be dealt with.

Giving the spot where Madara vanished a final warning glance, Konan closes her eyes in bitter acceptance and turns to her new companions. "The next time that man returns, he will come with the intent to kill." 

The words come sternly, meant to be bored in the mind, but it is a foreboding warning that Konan has a reluctant acceptance with. She knew the moment she'd turn her back to Nagato's blind cause Madara would come for her. Still, as much as she has Madara's death to plan ahead for, there were still ways she could use him. Even as an enemy. Well, official enemy now that Konan no longer can consider the man as her 'necessary ally'.

"We will remember that..." The masked leader nodded solemnly. Konan hums, the sound quiet but approving, before she finally sizes up the new group of shinobi before her. 

All ten of them were dressed in a black tattered robe, ripped and torn at the bottom of their cloaks. They also all came with a straw conical hat, which seemed to offer decent protection from the rain. It didn't cover all of their hair either, so Konan could remember their respective features. But what Konan found most striking were their Oni masks, each of them with a different type of mask and each with their own unique set of signature colors. 

Konan blinked slowly as the vague recognition set in. "You are..." 

The leader, equipped with his red mask, stepped forward nodding politely. "We are what is left of Amegakure's ANBU. We are pleased to be called in your service, Lady Angel."

Well, that was a surprise.

"...ANBU?" Konan asked as she processed the new information. "So there was a platoon that survived Hanzo's purge...?"

The man nodded, though his poise seemed to indicate this was not a subject he enjoyed to speak about. "We did." 

Konan hummed, before slowly glancing to the sky. The clouds were back to their gloomy grey, but the rain had stopped. She remembered the stories and had read even through some of Hanzo's secret files mere weeks after she and Nagato had decimated every piece of his rule.

Amegakure's ANBU were unique in their makeup as they didn't answer to Amegakure's village head; they answered to the Feudal Lord of the Ame nation respectively. It was to ensure the neutral objectivity amongst a group of elite shinobi, making sure no village head was able to abuse the ANBU's power. It was said it was also done to protect Ame from future wars, as the Ame nation was unwillingly used as battlefield for numerous times. The many wars caused some drastic measures to be taken, and Konan remembered reading the constitution of the Ame nation being hastily changed by one of the former Feudal Lords about 40 years ago, in an attempt to improve Ame's defences. The ANBU worked as the Feudal Lord's forces every since.

But Hanzo did not approve of this after becoming so mentally unstable, he began to see threats everywhere. Thus a purge was issued, which not only involved the ANBU but many Amegakure shinobi as well. A purge that this platoon apparently survived.

Konan glanced down and nodded at the group. "I am aware of your loyalties to the Feudal Lord...which brings me to the question of what it is you want." She paused for a moment, before adding "Is there a title I can address you with?"

A gloved hand went to the red-masked man's chest as he nodded, "Call me Kirisame. And...it is true. We have roamed Amegakure in the past few months on the orders of the Feudal Lord. In time we shall give your full details on his goals, but we too are concerned for Amegakure's wellbeing. The...confrontation between you and Pain demonstrates that the concerns of our Lord are true."

"Shall I presume this is about who is in control of Amegakure?" Better to call out the elephant in the room, Konan muses as she waits for her answer. But when Kirisame looks behind him, receives a nod from a smaller male with a blue Oni mask, he answers slowly "...The lack of control actually."

Konan blinks at that. Well, that certainly is one way of voicing your concerns, she muses. "Tell me, Kirisame." She begins, and folds her hands in front of her as Konan selects her words with care. "As you have witnessed, 'Madara' did not give me answers or leads to work with." The blue-haired woman levels a calm look directly into the ANBU's eyes. " _Yet_. Once I have a lead, I can work to reclaim what needs to be mine as my own. Because you did not come here without knowing about the first cracks in my and Pain's cooperation."

Closing her eyes, Konan slips a hand into her sleeve before pulling a scroll out. The same scroll she and Nagato had their disagreement on. 

Kirisame nods slowly, "I see our scroll made it to you safely, Lady Angel." Konan hums, and lowers her arm. "What do you know about these missing Ame shinobi?" Her eyes open again, and the way they bore into the ten individuals announces that there will be no room to back out.

"So long as control in Amegakure is not secured, we will not spread the word it is safe to return to the village."

The voice speaking belongs to the younger male with the navy blue Oni mask Kirisame just beckoned to. His umber brown hair sticks out in all directions, and when he speaks again it is with a tone of credence. "Lady Angel, if I may intrude. We just witnessed two things, the Western tower crumbling and a man claiming to be Madara showing up and being a member of Akatsuki. These circumstances are simply unsafe for our people."

"Which I realize." Konan speaks calmly, watching the young man bow his head in return. "And yet, I need my people to make a stand against these very forces that keep undermining Amegakure's growth."

Something changes in the blue-masked boy's demeanor, and Konan's eyes narrow in anticipation. "Making a stand against forces that outclass them is not _wise_ , my Lady." Comes the bitter reply. When no more words come from him, Konan glances at their leader before she tosses the scroll back to Kirisame whom catches it in his right hand. 

"Lady Angel?" He asks her curiously as he tucks the scroll safely in his robe. Konan picks up the glint of black armor underneath as the robe slips back into place and files it away for later analysis.

"Was the rain your doing?" Konan questions him suddenly as she turns her glance to the remains of the tower. "It was not." Kirisame answers her. "I will offer you this at least, Lady Angel, Amegakure's rains are seldom caused by nature."

Well, that was to be expected. This village had many types of natural rain, even Nagato's chakra sensory rains had a natural feel of their own, but none of the rains here were downright _acidic_. That acidic rain caused Madara to bail too, and he still has not returned. With all her plans for him now at a halt, she could actually strategize ahead.

Starting with these ANBU.

Better to come with a offering of her own then, before prying further in whatever the Feudal Lord now wants. For years that man was a no-show when it came to Amegakure's affairs and now all of a sudden gears were put in motion neither Konan or Nagato had knowing off. Many eyes were watching, and if these ANBU claim the acidic rains were not theirs, who else had decided to enter the stage then?

"I wish to build for safety for our people as well." Konan admits to the group, and a tip of the head from Kirisame leaves her her to continue. "Which I cannot do if Pain and I are in constant dispute with one another. Thus I've set the stage for him and I to put an end to the insecurity. In order for me to do that, I need to have a unified village capable of handling the coming conflicts." 

She levels a stare with each member of the ANBU. "Including whatever heinous scheme Madara will put into action when he returns here." 

The words hang in the air for a while. Konan doesn't take risks, but she knows what cards to play here. She cannot unify Amegakure without offering a few bits and pieces, especially if she wants to wrestle Akatsuki back from Madara. Her people standing with her in that manner, Konan would see no greater realization of Yahiko's dream than that.

"...We will confer with the Feudal Lord." Upon Konan's skeptical look, Kirisame elaborated. "Your goal in itself is a noble one, Lady Angel, and all of Amegakure will be forever in your and Pain's debt for freeing it from Hanzo's maniacal rule. But, before we relinquish those whom have been cast out and forgotten back into your hands...find a way to deal with the _internal_ conflict first."

 _Pain_ , Konan thinks grimly.

As if on queue, gravity increases and levels all of them to the ground with tremendous pull. Chakra rises in a singular point, before splitting into six pieces but Konan feels only one being directed toward her. With lightning speed unlike she had been attuned to.

It isn't long before she feels a strong grip grabbing her left arm, twisting it behind her and the gleam of a black rod being levelled at her throat. Konan is forced to her knees as the weight behind her shifts and send her down, assisted by the unnatural gravity. The reflections in the puddle of water beneath her gives way to his bright orange hair, but it isn't the sudden appearance of the Deva Path that makes Konan's blood run cold.

 

It's the fact that his hand is warm that causes terror to creep down her spine.

 

"Nagato...what have you done?" Konan hisses to the man leading the Six Paths of Pain in a mixture of terror and building anger, but she feels more things as the fury of Pain seems to increase. 

Hand muscles trembling, as if trying to get used to the sensations of holding things again. Legs being unsteady, as if needing to remind themselves to hold weight. 

And a Rinnegan blazing with full glory, as if the full vestage of Nagato's strength is being pumped into them just to keep them going. However when he finally speaks, it is still Yahiko's deep timbre Konan hears.

"That stunt of yours...had I not used Outer Path, it would never have needed to come to this." Is all he says to her.

"Outer Path...?" Konan repeats before whipping her head around to stare up the Deva Path with an icy glare. "What did you _do_?!"

Another chill goes down Konan's spine when she feels something warm come from him. 

Warm breath. He was _breathing_.

Rinnegan eyes remain furious, as the Deva Path lowers his voice in one of the most ominous tones she had ever hear him speak. "My body couldn't get away, Konan."

The way her best friend, if she could still call him that, spoke those words caused Konan's eyes to widen in horror as droplets of rain begin to pelt down again. This time, she could feel the full force of Pain chakra resonating within them.

The Deva Path than suddenly added another shock for her to process as Yahiko's lips pulled back in an eerie, sadistic smile.

 

"What do you _think_ I used Outer Path for?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, that took me a long while to write. Now, when I was young and stupid I absolutely HATED the Naruto plot holes. Now I say I couldn't have been more grateful for them as it leaves me with freedom to start different paths for the characters. One of the plot holes that irked me is the whole Obito-is-Madara bullcrap. I LOVE Obito, he's my favorite male character followed by Yahiko/Deva Path. I want to do him some justice too, but I need more time to understand his character. Let me see what I can do for him too.
> 
> As for Konan, I know Konan loves Nagato and even NOW she still does. But Nagato had some serious issues too, and I cannot and never will stand for the fact he didn't do much to help Ame advance further. Even in terms of his power powers and abilities I mean come on. So, I'm taking a new approach to his and Konan's relationship and see what I can work with.
> 
> Oh, and I need more names for my silly ANBU. Christ. XD
> 
> Thank you all for your support thus far and feel free to leave me a nice comment or come yell at me on Tumblr @surenlicious
> 
> Love you, my dears! :D


	3. Lysergic

 

The rain seemed to _sing_.

 

Pain's chakra cloaked the village possessivly as he asserted his presence and daring anyone to come to claim it form him.

The stalemate he left Konan and her ANBU in was heavy and filled with the promise of lies. The grip on Konan's arm, while initially being unsteady, gradually seemed to iron it's grip more and more as Pain became more adjusted to his new use.

Amber orbs shot back and forth as Konan wordlessly weighed her options with her newly attained ANBU. Kirisame's eyes locked onto hers but she didn't miss the slight sway of his head indicating it was not yet wise to try anything yet.

The boy whom had spoken out to her earlier however glared daggers at his superior from the corner of his eyes, flawlessly suppressing his hiss and unspoken 'why not'.

Had Konan be any less of the shinobi she was today, she would once have envied that boy's youth and brashiness. It reminded her off...

 

No...better not go there, Konan thought to herself though it was impossible to stop the vision of a man with bright auburn hair and his smile of endless hope. 

 

That same endless hope was diminished within the cloak of suffocating rain as silver eyes gleamed in the reflection of the puddles below Konan with vindictive desire to spread death all around him.

Her teeth clenched when she felt Pain's weight shift and add more to it on her back. It was obvious that wielding Yahiko's body over time made Nagato's control over him more like a sword would it's own sheath, and so Konan readied her chakra and prepared for whatever psychological tactic her old friend would bestow on her. 

"Deactivate the rain, Nagato." Konan ordered him sharply, and she could almost hear the chuckle he masked flawlessly.

"Amegakure is ruled by he whom controls the rain, Konan...I believe I once mentioned that in our...conversations." Came the eerily calm reply. 

The rain was cold. Colder than anything Konan had felt before. That, along with the realisation how horrifying she began to feel at the casual way Pain just said that one thing she'd never hope to hear again...

Chakra streamed freely in her veins ready for use, moulded no longer with grace but perfection and nightmarish dread she'd initially saved for Madara. 

Cold fingers twitched at the sudden realisation of what she was planning, and instantly the weight on her back vanishes as Pain in the knick of time avoids the moment Konan's body scatters into a million pieces of paper sheets.

 

"You will not use Yahiko's words only to _spit_ on them." Konan's voice rings coldly in the downpour as her sheets expand to form a ring surrounding herself and Pain. 

 

Paper folds and form themselves into ten exact copies of her body as her paper clones protectively stand near the incapacitated ANBU, giving them an opening as Pain's sudden retreat lifted the gravity off their bodies as they slowly stand up and assume their formation. 

Ten flares of forged chakra flare to life as the Jounin group pull it moulded and ready for combat from their cores and multiple natures begin to surface. As the upper half of Konan's body forms through her paper sheets, she feels fire mixing with water becoming steam, hears the rumbling of earth dance along with lightning and feels a triad of natures come forward that are unique to their users only.

Lightning rumbles above her and Konan feels the static in the air just as the youngest ANBU glances motionlessly at her, giving her a heads up. The static increases and Konan raises her arm up as paper fold into arrowheads and pelt down heading straight for Pain. 

The silver gleam of the Rinnegan fades only momentarily as Pain closes his eyes and gravity repels Konan's assault effortlessly. However, when Pain looks to the ground when he feels strange sensations coming from it, he sees five long rods stuck in the pavement around him mixed in with Konan's paper. Slowly looking over his shoulder, Pain's eyes narrow at the youngest of the gathered ANBU as the boy hovers above the ground, his hands folded in the Dragon seal. "Magnet Release: Nickel Network Restrain." 

Blue light shoots from the rods, forming a hexagonal ring around Pain's feet. The light then shoots upward, forming a column as Pain seemingly is imprisoned. 

"You will have to forgive me, Lord Pain." The boy speaks quietly, though his soft voice doesn't hide the venom of his words. "We would kindly have you cooperate with us and not turn on your people."

Pain slowly turns his eyes to Konan, whom looks to him coldly. "Heed his warning, Nagato. Your body is not at the peak of its strength and I am not risking civil war just for whatever warped idea Madara has made you follow."

"Warped...you say?" Pain repeated coldly, gravity surging and fighting against its cage. "Damnit...!" The ANBU behind him hisses and again a streak of seals are hastily formed trying to cancel the gravity as buy them more time. The boy's Magnet Release however struggles as Pain's experience bleeds through his control easily, and the first signs of faltering are felt.

"Do not falter, Koh!" Kirisame quickly states and he quickly moves a few steps back as he signals his hands in a flurry of seals. Next to him, a tal broad man with a green oni-mask kneels and slams his palms to the ground as earth begins to break underneath Pain's feet-

The trio isn't fast enough when the Shinra Tensei cuts through the rain and tears through earth, steel and water pushing the squad and Konan back, breaking the hexagonal ring the youngest ANBU Koh had hastily created. However, when Pain prepares to move again, his feet struggle to give him a fluid movement.

Looking down, the rods, though displaced and broken, still radiate the same static pulling him in with their magnetism. 

 

But that smile slowly pulling at his lips caused even the eerie tune in the rain to silence.

 

Feeling the sinister spike of chakra, Konan's paper clones dispersed and before Kirisame could react, paper sheets covered him and his squad flattening them down the ground as a spiralled column of fire swept over the area, knocking the remaining chakra rods out of the way and setting Pain free. Konan wasted no time as she flew high into the sky, readying her chakra as Madara swoops down from one of the broken buildings to stand in front of Pain, shielding him from the group. Konan's eyes narrow upon seeing the wound in his shoulder being fully healed, with unharmed porcelain skin showing underneath his robes.

"Well now. This little game of yours has gone on long enough." Madara said, his eyes focussed on the paper-covered bodies near his feet. "In that, Madara, at least we agree." Konan replied to him and extends her hand, aiming for her ANBU. 

Paper scattered and the ANBU squad was no more, having been given time to vanish and regroup.  

Left in a uneasy state of privacy, the three members of Akatsuki's inner circle watched eachother in their calculating stalemate, before Madara's chuckle broke the silence. "Who would have thought..." He began and slowly scrubbed his mask with his hand, letting tensed fingers increase the fissure where he had attempted to tear the mask open earlier, "...that the spat of two unruly _children_ would endanger all of our hard worked plans?"

Pain's eyes narrowed, a twitch forming at his left hand where he had been clearly irked. "This was no-"

Konan's eyes widen as the echoed ringing of Madara's swift backhand causes the former lead of the Six Paths to stumble backwards on his feet, a red mark forming on the right side of his face. The fury in Madara's radiating demeanor didn't even compare to the deadly surge of his chakra rising in equal anger, kept only back through years of experience.

"I will not have this conversation with you here, _Nagato_." Madara almost whispers, the tone of his voice devoid of all warning leaving only deeds to come. "You _let_ this happen...and now have an even _weaker_ body than before."

Lowering his hand, the Uchiha slowly turned around and cocked his head up, giving Konan his full attention. "Now. What shall we do with this treachery, Konan?" 

Sheets of paper surrounding the kunoichi formed themselves into various shuriken, kunai and blades, before Konan gave the man her answer. "Now, Madara...I am merely taking back what already belongs to me."

"Konan, cease what you're doing." Pain spoke, and he stands next to Madara ignoring the look the Uchiha gives him. "Long ago we agreed to this path, and I will not yield it. There can be no going back to Yahiko's path."

 _Yahiko's path_. Amber eyes close before opening with something unspeakable, and the weapons forged from her paper rain down without command forcing the men back. 

Unyielding, more paper forms, faster with each round and multiple weapons are forged over and over rising and repeating the process of her unrelenting assault, preventing the forming of hand seals and thus defences.

"You dare speak of Yahiko's path as if it were a _disease_?" Konan's voice carries like a ominous sentence across the broken remains of the Northern sector.

The Shinra Tensei blasts briefly for an opening, but the paper weapons keep coming as Konan hides herself in the pouring rain.

But Konan sees the coming black blur heading straight for her, and she decided to meet Madara head on before-

Earth shatters, green crystals leap from the ground and phase through Madara whom quickly moves himself off the pavement and steps onto the steel levels. Turning, he quickly leaps away again before high pressured streams of water chop his head off. Konan, knowing what is going on, flies low to the ground and is met with Kirisame on her left as his hands move in a flurry of handseals, while on her right a lean woman with a yellow oni-mask gives her a nod, "Go ahead, Lady Angel, I'll exploit any openings."

Readying her arms for a good throw, a new paper javelin is formed and Konan like before throws it to Madara. The Uchiha is prepared this time, not only dodging it but also releasing a Great Fireball technique, to create both steam and to burn her paper.

Lightning begins to tear the sky, and the yellow-masked girl releases a powerful bolt of vertical lightning striking Madara's position forcing him to move away again. But when he turns his time, both his hands are grabbed by Kirisame, whom holds the man firmly in place.

"Not so fast, Lord Uchiha. You will find Genjutsu countering to be quite problematic." The ANBU leader warns. Madara chuckles, not impressed. "I have been around for a while, Rain soldier. I know how to handle a surprise or two."

Effortlessly, Madara's signature space-time technique activates and he easily slips from Kirisame's grip.

Kirisame falls back, crouched down to the ground but he is smirking behind his mask. "I am looking forward to it."

Red marks then flare to life on Madara's hands, the marks slowly spreading and becoming more detailed. The man makes a heinous snarl, even as he stumbles back to get the seal off of him before it does whatever it is intended to do-

A pale hand grabs his wrist, and Pain slowly forms the Tiger seal and the seal shatters immediately. Rinnegan eyes then glower at the group, but Konan feels they bore into hers especially. Though besides anger, even if this were a trick from the rain, Konan sees anguish too.

Releasing Madara's wrist, the two men face the group fully. "I will not get results from this." Madara says. Pain hums, though it is quiet. "You will come with me." The Uchiha then adds, and the tone leaves no room for argument. 

"Nagato." Konan says, and their eyes meet again. "Think about what choice you are making here." 

Pain is quiet and lets his silence stretch while his rain slowly comes to a halt. "I already have, Konan." Madara then slowly rests a palm on Pain's shoulder. "The next time we will meet, Konan, shall not be a pleasant encounter. I do not leave loose ends." 

Madara's warning sets the ANBU scattered around Konan is a ready stance. "Akatsuki is our legacy, and no fiend from the past shall lay claim to it!" Kirisame says, though his bravado is met with only another amused chuckle from the surviving Uchiha present.

"Konan. Tell your cannon fodder to be quiet. I believe the adults are speaking?" Madara's tells her cooly, though the glint simmering in his sharingan eye doesn't hide the killing intent he charges.

Konan, landing on the ground and slowly stepping forward mirrors Madara's pose, rests her hand on the red ANBU's shoulder herself, earning a look form Pain. "Careful, Madara. We wouldn't want shrapnel to be your undoing...would we?"

The Uchiha scoffs but makes no more remarks as soon the spiralled warp appears from his eye with both himself and Pain preparing to leave. The two former friends however merely watch eachother wordlessly and Konan lets Pain depart with the traitorous Uchiha as the two Akatsuki leaders vanish from Amegakure's grounds.

As slowly the fragile peace returns to her village, Konan slowly removes her hand from Kirisame's shoulder as the man turns and slowly kneels in front of her, the rest of his squad following suit. She watches the spot where Madara and Pain left, countless of thoughts occupying her head as she makes her calculations. Madara, regardless of who or what he is will come back and this time he may have the other members of Akatsuki to back him up to finished the wrapping off 'loose ends' as he proclaimed it.

And then there are the factions that are still actually loyal to Pain. When she bombed the tower, they were the first to scurry to the place to assist their seemingly fallen leader. How to explain that now said leader had taken the corpse of their beloved fallen would-be Amekage and will lead Yahiko's body to war?

 

There were no easy answers, but Konan might have a idea of where to look next. Madara proved useful after all.

 

 

**::---x---::**

 

 

"You lack in strength, Kirisame."

 

Kirisame nods, though he hopes his Angel does not see if she's irked him. Instead the tone he uses is light, "Yes, Lady Angel. I hope to improve our strength in due time." 

He does not tell her how the Feudal Lord issued orders of mercy and diplomacy, and demanded to leave behind the 'dirty work' theme that surrounds black-ops such as themselves. And though it worked, he fears for his squad as well as himself if opponents like Akatsuki would keep on inviting themselves onto Amegakure's doorstep constantly.

 

In that retrospect, his Lady Angel is hitting the right remark with her observation.

 

Slowly, he lifts his head to address her again, though he sees her eyes are calm. "My Lady, permission to speak freely?" Upon her nod, Kirisame continues. "Why was Madara summoned? I wish not to state it endangered our village but..."

"Kirisame-sama. Mind your tone, please." The girl with the yellow Oni mask gently chides him. "We were lucky he did not go all out on us." 

"Lord Pain wasn't particularly keen on sparing us either..." Koh mutters, gently trying to rub the dust away from his cloak. Kirisame clears his throat, "Please, everyone...not now."

Konan looks on with a bemused expression before closing her eyes. "I suppose it cannot be helped. I was hoping to get a latch on Madara's contacts in Kiri." Now Kirisame is both confused but also slightly interested. "Kiri? What would that man know of Kiri?"

"One of the factions fighting for Amegakure's freedom fled toward Kiri after the North fell. As both Ame and Kiri shinobi are born with a natural affinity for Water Release, I suspected they would be able to blend in easily." A soft sigh, and Konan quietly adds, "There are rumors Kiri's Mizukage has not been in control and was manipulated by an outsider from the shadows. Reports say he kept consulting a man with dark hair and a bright coloured mask...which unfortunately comes quite close in describing Madara. Rumors are of course rumors, but...we have seen how this man is keenly adapt in manipulations."

Konan slowly begins pacing as she voices her thoughts out loud, and decides to be more direct. "I know of your reluctance to tell me of the state of our lost shinobi. But, as you have seen, Pain has determined which side he shall fight upon." She pauses to stand behind Kirisame as her voice goes quiet, "If Amegakure does not unite by the time he returns to this village, we will fall. And Akatsuki will be ours no more."

The grim line returns to Konan's mouth. Not only had Nagato survived, but he both took Yahiko's body and Akatsuki's ideals with him when he willingly joined Madara's side. Yahiko's path...the path Nagato felt he could no longer walk upon due to whatever it is Madara had convinced him off had to be re-made. Eyeing the squad surrounding her, Konan hums to herself as an old idea come to mind. Old in meaning since the days of the original Akatsuki. _Her_ Akatsuki.

 

And well, why not give it a go. Yahiko dreamed of unification, after all. But unlike Nagato, Yahiko actually had succeeded in the makings of doing so. 

 

"Kirisame." Konan says, and the ANBU leader looks to her, "I want to unite Amegakure and cannot do that by myself. And so, I ask for your help in finding our people and bring them home. The current Akatsuki will return and they will bring war with them. But if we as a village can stand together..."

Lips pull back, and Konan's smile is one full of determination and iron promises of truth. "...perhaps even the Healing Rain shall return."

That certainly got the attention of the ANBU, who seemed to look at eachother pondering her statement over. The Will of Fire. The Will of Stone. Those were but two examples of beliefs used as creeds in their respective villages. But Amegakure had one too, though it was considered to be lost for a long time.

The Healing Rain was said to be a special type of rain accompanying Ame shinobi and, as its name implied, heal them constantly. It was a pinnacle of the once benevolent nature of the Rain country and its many shinobi and citizens, that the Healing Rain would wash away their pain and bring mercy upon the land. 

And too many, Yahiko was the pure embodiment of that Healing Rain; for no one had seen so much hope and potential in one Ame shinobi whom grew up with nothing, yet was able to give so much.

 

Including his life.

 

Kirisame then stood, his fellow teammates doing the same. He then turned to their youngest and shortest member, "Koh, send word of the happenings in Amegakure to the Feudal Lord. He will then decide further in what steps to take against Akatsuki."

The boy gave him a nod and Konan a quick but courteous bow, "By your will, commander. Lady Angel." and vanished with a shunshin.

Kirisame then turned to the girl with the yellow mask, "Hayame, kindly see to it where the factions loyal to Pain stand. Discreetly, if you will." A nod, a bow and Hayame wordlessly left the group as well.

Finally, Kirisame beckoned to the broad man in his green Oni-mask. "Murasame, on standby please." Konan blinks when the ANBU leader turns to her, "Madara needs to be distracted, we can provide him with bait while we muster our forces." He says, pointing to his colleague. 

Konan nodded, though she doesn't hide her interest. "That man will not be moved unless he can take interest in it for his own goals. Which means unless you have a spare Uchiha up your sleeve, or a random Bijuu he does not know about, I fear he will not come."

Kirisame chuckles, before waving his hand. "Sadly we do not have such grand gifts for Lord Uchiha, but perhaps we can pique his interest on a more political level?" Konan's eyes carry a look of bemusement, "And what would that be?"

"If we were to dig into the Uchiha Madara case. Stir up old pain and fear? You yourself feel this man is not the horror of the Warring states Era, why not investigate it further? Or, more interestingly, let Konoha take the bait here for this one?" Kirisame explains, though it's clear he himself has questions about the subject's matter too. Konan lets the suggestion sink in as she looks up at the cloudy sky.

 

Konoha. The village Nagato loathed with all of what remained of his heart. The village that helped assist Hanzo in orchestrating Yahiko's death.

 

The fury of Madara she had just seen a sliver off when he backhanded Pain, will only become many times worse if Konoha begins to have suspicions about his identity. Seven Bijuu are already inside the Gedo Mazo Statue, which should at least have Konoha and Kumo on hyper-alert. 

And perhaps, poking around in the Uchiha Madara case will give Konoha something useful to do rather than trying to outsmart other villages with their Great Nation status. 

"So be it, then." She finally agrees, and Kirisame nods to Murasame behind him. "Go forth. Make sure to report within three days." 

Murasame nodded and bowed, "It shall be done, commander." and he too vanished in a shunshin.

Kirisame nodded to his remaining members, "Scatter and make sure the village remains in order. Ease the civilians and shinobi both." With that, the final members scattered and spread out. "Now then, Lady Konan, if I may accompany you until we have at least word from the Feudal Lord?" The ANBU leader asked, looking around him to see if they weren't suddenly going to be jumped at by a angry Ame shinobi.

Konan closed her eyes, but she carried a small smile. "I am able to handle myself, Kirisame." 

The ANBU leader gave a small chuckle, "I know that, my Lady, but I prefer to make sure. Lord Pain leaving was...well. We had hoped that wasn't the outcome."

"He shall return." The reply is almost immediate, though the paper-wielding kunoichi's tone is grim. "Pain has reasons for joining Madara, and though his control over his new body is not yet absolute, it will be and it will be terrifying." 

Kirisame frowns behind his mask and breathes a quiet sigh. "I know, Lady Angel...but know that we still stand with you."

 

That at least gets him an earnest smile, and it makes the ANBU squad leader feel that not all hope is yet lost.

 

 

  **::---x---::**

 

 

"Of all the bodies you could have selected...why this one?"

 

Madara's tone is that of a parent speaking to a disobedient child, and it makes Pain's skin crawl. Not out of fear, but because it's downright _insulting_. "It matters not." He tells the Uchiha, and his voice carries a venom that makes the man face him directly. Even in the darkness of the Mountains' Graveyard, Madara's eyes still carry an eerie glint.

"Let me clarify then." The man says, walking over and Pain almost hears him sigh. Looking him directly in his eyes he simply says, "That body cannot handle the Rinnegan."

Pain blinks slowly. "Mine couldn't either." He replies as a matter-of-factly. Madara lets go of a eerie chuckle, " _Yours_ was an Uzumaki. It was designed to carry the strain. This..." He says grimly whilst waving his hand at Pain's body as if addressing a broken construct, "...will die due to the amount of chakra the Rinnegan's usage demands. Chakra it does _not_ have."

Pain remains silent as Madara shakes his head and turns to walk away, the man very much holding back any profanity he clearly wants to utter.  Of course the price for using not only defiling Yahiko's body but claiming it altogether had to be something like _this_.

Nagato almost hears his best friend scream  _I did not die for this!_ in his head again. But where before he had only heard these words when he impaled his friend's body with the chakra rods to implement him as the leader of the Six Paths of Pain, he now sees visions of Yahiko's bright cerulean eyes bore into him with a anger he remembered Yahiko only saving for those he deemed irredeemable. 

 

And now he, the Savior of the World, was considered to be one of them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this story, but I was stuck at a few plot points. Hopefully, I am still pleasing people with where I'm taking the story. If you like it come poke me at my Tumblr @surenlicious or my other socials (links are in my bio). Thank you for reading and sticking with me!


End file.
